Starting Again
by trisnfour15
Summary: After the war with Allie people started to question Clarke's loyalty, whether or not she should be allowed to stay. A trial was run and she was banished for all the debts that she had to sacrifice. Instead Clarke found the city of Chicago(Divergent) and met Tris and Four her life is going great what happens in her old life intertwines with her new one rated high T-M may be smut


Starting Again

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or The Divergent trilogy. Only the characters I may or may not make up.**

Chapter 1: Close calls and learning to forgive

 **Rated: M**

NO ONE'S POV

(This starts when Lincoln is supposed to be killed) Pike comes up and points a gun at the back of Lincoln's head unaware that Octavia has an arrow pointed at him from her hidden spot.

"Any last words" Pike asks tauntingly

"I hope you rot in hell" Lincoln responds almost robotically in Trikru

After that has been said he gives an almost unnoticeable nod to Octavia. She takes aim but slightly misses and instead of his heart she hits his shoulder. Pike falls to the ground and Lincoln takes this as an opportunity to run for it. He darts straight for the woods paying no attention to anything happening behind him. "After him, don't let that bastard get away!" Pike yells

"Forget him" says Pikes pet "besides he won't be able to get far without any help" Alex (I don't know) tells him

Pike looks at Alex while he's dressing his wound very annoyed and angry he yells "You dumb ass who do you think shot this arrow in the first, someone's intention was obviously to help him."

As soon as the young man realized what was actually at stake Lincoln was nowhere to be seen.

Lincoln's POV

I'm running as fast and far away as I can. I'm exhausted, I feel thirsty, tired, and very hungry but I have to keep going I can't stop and I certainly won't be held captive by that asshole again. I make it to the river and finally slow down and realize that no one was following I smile knowing that we finally caught them off guard. I bend down and drink head first. _Water first then I'll worry about my restrains_ I think to myself. After I feel satisfied I check my restrains again _I need something sharp_ I look around and realize that there is a cliff a little up ahead this is the same place where I first followed Bellamy and that little girl Charlotte I think it was and she jumped off. I was very horrified by what happened but I also remember that when Bellamy was beating the crap out of that Murphy guy his knife fell out of his pocket and is probably still lying around. I make my way over briskly we are on a schedule and I need to meet with Octavia at the rondevu point in les that ten minutes. _Yes, lord have mercy_ I tell to myself as I find it, I cut of my restrains and begin running again. It's alright Octavia, I'm coming for you.

Octavia's POV

I'm standing here waiting with Murphy as I replay what was about to happen if I didn't fire that arrow. I could have lost Lincoln today and that was all because of my brother, I get angry just thinking about him and how he sided with Pike but it's not _all_ his fault Clarke is to blame for more than all of this. She's a coward this would have never happened if she just had stayed with us and faced herself and the things she's done. In the moment we needed a leader she was selfish enough to leave us, we have all done things we aren't proud of and it doesn't give her the right to act like a spoiled brat.

"I know you're angry at Clarke" Murphy's voice brings me out of my mental rant.

"Why are you trying to defend her? Wasn't she the one that agreed to hang and exile you?" I respond with annoyance and disgust dripping from my words

"True, but think of it this way even though I tried to kill her and had a knife to her throat she still went back for me in Polis and she still saved me from facing a bunch of angry blood thirsty grounders. She came back because that's what she does for the people she cares for."

"Oh yea where was she when Pike came round, where was she when Mount Weather was blown up to bits, where was she when I needed someone to talk to other than Lincoln or Bellamy"

He thought for a moment then responded "She was out trying to save herself from self-destruction and depression of seeing all the faces of those she took life from, while she was always there for all of you. Name one moment when one of you took the time to talk to her and ask how she was or what was going through her mind?" I stayed quiet and suddenly the ground became very interesting "I thought so. She was there for everyone but never all there for her own self, so how do you think it felt like being at the very edge with no one but yourself waiting to catch your fall because you think you're a burden?"

I was getting angry listening to him, but also because I know he is right but I will never admit it

"I think she should have sucked it up for someone who gives a damn." I say bitterly

Suddenly I hear restyling coming from the bushes, slowly I pick up my bow and draw out an arrow.

I take aim

Lincoln's POV

I heard the entire conversation Murphy just had with Octavia and in truth he's completely right. Clarke is really not to blame here if anything she is the one who suffered the most out of all of us. I would say I forgive her but in reality there is nothing to forgive I consider her a younger sister _My younger sister_ I think to myself with a smile. I think it's time to come out of the bushes and as soon as I get out I am greeted with an arrow to the chest.

"Lincoln" she breathes out

She drops her weapon and runs towards me; she jumps up to give me a massive hug. I hug her back with the same intensity; I take in her sent how she feels and when we pull back I look at her eyes and take in her beauty. Even though she looks tired and has dirt and blood smeared on her face with bags under her eyes she looks beautiful to me.

"I thought I lost you today" she says her voice breaking

"You could never lose me" I tell her "unless of course you won't have me anymore" I tell her grinning

"Ugh ok enough with all this mushy lovey dovey stuff we need to get moving if we want to meet up with the rest of the group before dark"

"Alright let's move" I say wanting to see Clarke again and discus our plan.

 **Hey guys! I know this took so freaking long but I had started this story the wrong way that's why things took so long to move but tell me what you think and please tell me where you want me to pick up form, from the episode where they shot Lincoln (tears) and more any ideas are welcome and please review. Also I need to know if there are certain thoughts you want me to include with the characters. Bye my Radioactive Ravens**


End file.
